Beulah Burke
p. 33. |birth_place=Hertford, North Carolina |death_date=April 8, 1975 (age 89) |death_place=Washington, D.C. }} Beulah Elizabeth Burke (1885-1975), was born in Hertford, North Carolina. p. 9. She and her sister Lillie were a part of the nine of sixteen original founders in Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority, Incorporated. Both Burke and her sister entered Howard Preparatory School in 1900. Burke graduated in 1904 from the school. Howard University and founding Alpha Kappa Alpha Along with eight other members, Burke helped to organize Alpha Kappa Alpha in January 15, 1908. Burke suggested Alpha Kappa Alpha to be the name of the sorority. Burke also named the organization's motto, since she took classes relating to Greek and symbolism.McNealey 2006, op cit., p. 32. She also suggested the sorority's colors to be salmon pink and apple green. In addition to Greek, during college, Burke studied Latin, German, political science, chemistry, and physics. Burke graduated from Howard University with a Bachelors of Arts in 1908. Later life After graduating from Howard, Burke studied at University of Chicago and received her Masters of Arts in home economics at Columbia University. During her lifetime, Burke was a Latin, German, English, and home economics teacher at Sumner High School in Kansas City, Missouri, Atlantic City Schools in New Jersey, Georgia public schools, and Delaware State University in Dover, Delaware. In addition of managing a housing project in New Jersey, she was also a director of Slowe Hall at Howard University. Slowe Hall, a graduate women's hall, was opened by the federal government in 1942 and named after fellow founder Lucy Diggs Slowe. Burke was a member of the NAACP, the NEA, and the YMCA in Washington, D.C.. Activity in expanding Alpha Kappa Alpha Concerning Alpha Kappa Alpha, Burke served an active role in expanding the organization. She helped to expand the sorority in the Midwest by helping to establish undergraduate chapters at the University of Chicago (Beta) and the University of Illinois (Gamma). Delta at the University of Kansas was the first chapter Burke helped to establish in the Midwest on February 15, 1915. She also established the second graduate chapter (Beta Omega) in Kansas City, Kansas, in 1920, and served as president for two years. Burke also established the third graduate chapter (Mu Omega) in 1922 and served as the president. Three years later, Burke organized and was the first Regional Director of Alpha Kappa Alpha's Midwestern Region. Throughout her lifetime, Burke served as Second Anti-Basileus in 1923-24 as well as in other regional and local offices. In 1958, Burke was quoted on the subject of Alpha Kappa Alpha's golden anniversary: Ten years later, Burke as well as fellow founders Lavinia Norman and Norma Boyd were honored at the Founders' Day Banquet. Burke was active in the sorority for sixty-seven years, until her death in 1975 in Washington, D.C.. References External links *Biography at Virginia Commonwealth University *Honoring the Past: Alpha Kappa Alpha Founders *Centennial Celebration: Founders Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah Burke, Beulah